


Another World

by cubhyunjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck little brother but protects Taeyong, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Taeyong and Donghyuck are aliens, Taeyong is babie, Their eyes change colors based on their moods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Alien brothers Lee Taeyong and Lee Donghyuck are just trying to make it in high school without being test subjects.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Another World

“Ow fuck,” Taeyong curses after accidentally stabbing himself in the eye trying to put his contacts in.

“You get yourself again?” Donghyuck giggles as he grabs Taeyong's contact.

“Yeah. I'm such a ditz,” Taeyong mumbles, his eyes turning a deep shade of pink.

“Stop being embarrassed. It's okay. I do the same thing bub,” Donghyuck puts Taeyong's contact in smiling.

“I'm scared to start a new school Hyuck. What if this school finds out as well?” Taeyong frowns causing his eyes to turn a deep shade of blue.

“No one is gonna find out. You just gotta make sure that no one beats your ass,” Donghyuck laughs and shakes his head.

Taeyong pouts but nods his head. It was his fault their last school found out. I mean how else do you explain getting a bloody nose, but your blood is neon green. Being an alien was tough.

“Guys! It's time for school!” our human friend, Moon Taeil, calls for us.

“To new starts,” Donghyuck grins and presses his bracelet to Taeyong’s.

“To new starts,” Taeyong smiles brightly at Donghyuck.

Taeyong and Donghyuck walk downstairs happily.

“I packed your lunches. Donghyuck I gave you a soda and I gave Taeyong a chocolate milk,” Taeil smiles brightly.

“Chocolate milk!” Taeyong squeals happily and hugs Taeil.

Taeil laughs and hugs the younger male back. “Please look after him Donghyuck,” Taeil looks at Donghyuck.

“I will. I promise. He's such an innocent baby,” Donghyuck smiles brightly at him.

“I know. Just look after him. Let's go to school,” Taeil grins and takes the males to his car.

Taeyong gets in the car happily. The bottom of the baby blue sweater he was wearing touches his mid thigh. His black skinny jeans hugged his thighs and ass in all the right ways. Taeyong's light blue choker adorned his neck. Taeyong looks at Donghyuck and grins happily.

“You're so cute,” Donghyuck laughs softly and ruffles his hair.

“Alright boys. We're here. Call me if you need anything. I put extra bandaids in your guy's bags for you. Seriously, anything at all, call me. I love you guys. You're gonna do great. Oh and Taeyong! Here!” Taeil hands the male a bag of suckers.

Taeyong squeals and opens the package. He pulls a cherry one out before popping it in his mouth. Donghyuck and Taeyong get out of the car and wave happily to Taeil as he drives off. Taeyong and Donghyuck walk inside of the school and to the office. Taeyong mindlessly sucks on the sucker before popping it out to speak properly.

“You must be the Lee brothers,” the office attendant smiles brightly.

“Yes we are. Do we have the same classes?” Taeyong asks shyly while messing with his choker.

“Yes you do. It's very rare to see a younger brother at the same level as their older brother,” the lady grins softly as she hands the two their schedules.

“I had to learn from a very young age to help him with his homework,” Donghyuck smiles as he looks up Taeyong.

“That's very kind of you. Your first period hasn't started yet so if you would like to go to meet your teacher, you may,” the lady hums softly.

Taeyong pops the sucker back into his mouth before holding Donghyuck's hand. Donghyuck smiles and takes the older male to their Earth and Space science class.

“You must be the Lee boys! Nice to meet you. I'm Mister Kim. I just need to know, are you guys good to work with partners that aren't each other?” Mr. Kim smiles brightly.

“Yes,” Taeyong giggles once he pops the sucker out of his mouth.

“Okay. Good. I have two seats reserved at the back for you guys,” Mr. Kim smiles as he shows the two boys their seats.

Taeyong sits down and excitedly pulls out his beautifully covered galaxy notebook. Two boys walk in laughing about something.

“Mark and Jaehyun. Good you came early. Remember when I said you guys had partners that were new? That's them,” Mr. Kim looks towards the brothers in the back who were talking amongst themselves.

“The one with red hair looks a lot younger,” Mark tilts his head to the side slightly.

“Lee Taeyong shut up!” Donghyuck laughs loudly as Taeyong giggles and puts his sucker back in his mouth.

“From what their friend told me, Taeyong is very innocent and doesn't know how to protect himself so Donghyuck had to learn the stuff Taeyong was learning to go to school with  
him. They have all the same classes. Their parents apparently died in some accident,” Mr. Kim frowns while looking at the two.

“Can I help you?” Donghyuck glares at Jaehyun who kept staring at Taeyong.

“Hyuck! Maybe he thinks you're ugly,” Taeyong giggles loudly.

“Shut up Taeyong. Maybe he thinks you're cute,” Donghyuck smirks at Taeyong who turns a deep red.

“Shut up Hyuck!” Taeyong hits his brother before sucking on his sucker.

“Sorry. I just really like his hair,” Jaehyun smiles shyly before looking at Mark.

“Oh really? It's kinda dead honestly,” Taeyong grins as he sucks on his sucker.

The classroom door opens showing more students to fill in. Jaehyun and Mark take their seats, right in front of the two brothers. Taeyong opens his notebook then begins to doodle a small planet on the corner of his notebook. The bell rings signalling the beginning of class.

“Alright class. Yesterday we began to talk about the protoplanet hypothesis. Can anyone tell me what that is?” Mr. Kim smiles brightly.

Taeyong excitedly put his hand in the air. Mr. Kim smiles and nods his head to Taeyong.

“About five billion years ago a dense cloud of gas and space matter began rotating due to a collapsing nearby star. The rotating matter became known as an eddie. Once those eddies crashed into other space matter, those eddies fused with the matter creating the early planets which is why it's called the protoplanet,” Taeyong smiles and throws his sucker stick into the trash by Donghyuck.

“Very good Taeyong. Can anyone tell me what the process is that made the sun?” Mr. Kim smiles.

Taeyong waited a bit to see if anyone would raise their hand. He quickly raised his hand again when no one else did.

“Taeyong again,” Mr. Kim grins at the eager boy.

“Hydrogen fusion,” Taeyong grins at the teacher.

“Care to explain what that is?” Mr. Kim chuckles softly.

“Hydrogen fusion is when two atoms of hydrogen react and fuse together creating a helium atom. The fusion gives off a lot of energy. The fusion process just continues to progress the more that the atoms bump into each other which creates the energy for the sun,” Taeyong smiles brightly at Mr. Kim.

“I'm impressed. You're smart Taeyong,” Mr. Kim smiles brightly, “I will be assigning you guys partners for this next assignment. You will be tasked with creating a visual representation of the creation of the sun and what the early planet probably looked like,” Mr. Kim hums as he goes to his desk.

Jaehyun turns around and looks at Taeyong. “You're so smart,” Jaehyun grins at Taeyong.

Taeyong blushes and shrugs, “I just like space,” Taeyong grins up at Jaehyun.

“You're cute,” Jaehyun smiles then turns around looking at the front of the class.

Taeyong feels his heartbeat in his ears before looking over at Donghyuck. Donghyuck snorts and shakes his head. No one has ever had a crush on Taeyong.

“Jaehyun and Taeyong, Donghyuck and Mark,” Mr. Kim reads off the names.

The two boys turn around to look at the brothers. Taeyong was currently stuffing a half muffin into his mouth while Donghyuck stifles his laughter. Taeyong looks at Jaehyun then laughs as Jaehyun gives him a weird look. Taeyong finishes the muffin before giggling.

“I'm sorry,” Taeyong giggles and looks at Jaehyun.

“You're alright. Hey wanna sit with us at lunch?” Jaehyun leans over and plays with Taeyong's hair.

“Yes!” Taeyong looks over at Donghyuck happily.

“Fine. If we must. I figured we would sit by the dumpster and get trash thrown on us again,” Donghyuck snorts and shakes his head.

“Such power. Such passion,” Taeyong giggles and pokes Donghyuck.

“I wish I could punch you,” Donghyuck kisses Taeyong's nose.

“Nuh-uh,” Taeyong giggles and hugs Donghyuck.

“You two are so cute,” Mark grins happily at them.

“We're just really close. Our parents died when I was a baby. Our friend's parents took us in. We live with him now. We had to move schools because of bullies,” Donghyuck plays  
with Taeyong's hair.

“They didn't like Yongie cause he was too babyish,” Taeyong pouts and looks at Jaehyun.

“Well if anyone messes with you, we have quite the selection of friends who will kick some ass. You'll meet them at lunch,” Jaehyun grins happily.

“Yay!” Taeyong giggles happily.

-Skip to Lunch-

Taeyong wiggles his butt happily when he sees Jaehyun and his friends. Donghyuck laughs and shakes his head as the two boys walk to the giant lunch table.

“Yongie!” Jaehyun calls out and makes his friends scoot down as he smiles.

Taeyong happily sits next to Jaehyun and giggles as Donghyuck sits next to Mark.

“Hey! I'm Yuta! Jaehyun told us about you two,” Yuta smiles brightly.

“Hi! I'm Taeyong! This is my brother Donghyuck!” Taeyong smiles as he gets his lunch out of his bag.

“It's nice to meet you all,” Donghyuck smiles brightly.

Three guys sit down at the table, two of them arguing about something random.

“How close minded do you have to be to think humans are the only life forms in this universe Na Jaemin?” the red haired male slams his tray down.

“I'm not saying that extraterrestrials don't exist! I'm just saying that if there was, why hasn't anyone found them yet Renjun?” Jaemin glares at his friend.

“Human technology more than likely isn't what alien technology is close to. They're probably looking for all the wrong things,” Taeyong shrugs and starts to eat his sandwich happily.

“Who are they?” Jeno asks quizzically.

“Lee Taeyong and Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck smiles at Jeno before helping Taeyong open his chocolate milk.

“I'm dying,” the male next to Yuta squeals.

“He's so cute!” Jaehyun grins and tickles Taeyong's sides.

“No stop!” Taeyong laughs and scoots towards Donghyuck.

“Hey Taeil texted you,” Donghyuck tells Taeyong.

Taeyong gets his phone and giggles as he texts Taeil back.

'Hey Tae. How is school? Make any new friends?’ -M.T.

'Oh yes!!! I have a new friend. His name is Jaehyunnie! He calls me cute and squishes my cheeks!!’ -L.T.

'That's good bugga. Ask Hyuck if ramen and snacks are good for winner's -M.T.

Taeyong shoves his phone into Donghyuck's hands as he continues to eat. The males around them continue to talk. Taeyong looks at Donghyuck and tugs on his sleeve slightly.

“Bathroom?” Donghyuck asks the older.

Taeyong nods his head and bites his lip hard. Donghyuck takes Taeyong to the nearest bathroom then locks the door.

“Breathe baby. Breathe. What's going on?” Donghyuck hugs Taeyong tightly.

“What if they find out Hyuck? What if Jaehyunnie finds out? He'll hate me. I really like him Hyuck,” Taeyong hugs Donghyuck tightly.

“Hey stop. You're gonna be great baby. Jaehyun won't hate you. I promise,” Donghyuck kisses his forehead and smiles at him.

“Can we go back now? Hungry,” Taeyong pouts.

Donghyuck giggles and takes the older back to the lunch table. Jaehyun looks over at Taeyong and frowns.

“You okay prince?” Jaehyun asks Taeyong.

“Mmhm. Just small panic attack. It's okay,” Taeyong smiles and finishes eating his sandwich.

Jaehyun nods his head and grins happily. The rest of lunch is spent with stories, giggles, and Renjun arguing with Jaemin.

-After School-

“Hey! Donghyuck! Can I come over this weekend to work on the project with Taeyong? Mark wants to go too so he can work on his with you,” Jaehyun smiles at Donghyuck.

“Yeah of course. What time?” Donghyuck grabs his phone.

“About three? Will that work?” Jaehyun smiles brightly.

“Yeah of course. I'll let Taeyong know. Bye hyung!” Donghyuck gets into the car next to Taeyong.

“How was school boys?” Taeil asks as he drives out of the parking lot.

“It was good! Yongie made lots of friends!” Taeyong giggles as his phone beeps.

“Yeah? That's great baby alien,” Taeil grins happily.

“Oh hey! Jaehyun is coming over this Saturday,” Donghyuck grins at Taeyong.

“HOLD THE FUCK UP WHAT?!” Taeyong screams after putting his contacts in his case, his eyes turning a bright yellow.

Donghyuck laughs and takes his contacts out. His eyes turn a deep shade of purple for admiration. He loves Taeyong with his whole heart. “Yeah he's coming over. He wants to do the project.”

“DONGHYUCK!” Taeyong's eyes remained a bright yellow.

“Calm down. Breathe Tae,” Donghyuck holds his hand tightly.

Taeyong's eyes go to a cyan color meaning he was in his neutral state.

“You know you can't scare him like that Donghyuck,” Taeil scolds the younger.

“Yeah I know. Can we go to Starbucks?” Donghyuck asks Taeil.

“Yeah of course! Double java chips?” Taeil asks smiling.

“Yes please,” Taeyong texts Yuta smiling.

'Hey! It's Yongie!’ -L.T.

'Hi Taeyongie! How are you?’- N.Y.

'I'm good. I'm heading to Starbucks with Hyuckie and Dal (Taeil hyungie)’ - L.T.

'Oh really? The one by the school? Sicheng works there! Tell them you're there and he'll give you his discount. I'm glad Jaehyun found you.’- N.Y.

'I'm glad I found all of you guys. It's really hard for me to make friends so I'm glad you guys were very accepting of me.’- L.T.

'Of course! You and Donghyuck are great. Plus you're super smart! I let Sicheng know that you were coming. He's working drive thru. When you place your order say that Yongie is  
here and he will give you the discount.’- N.Y.

“Thank you for choosing Starbucks! What can I get for you today?” the male voice rang through the speaker.

“Sichengie? It's Yongie!” Taeyong calls out when he rolls down his window.

“Hi Taeyong! Two double java chips and a white chocolate mocha?” Sicheng asks happily.

“Yes Sichengie. Biggest sizes please!” Taeyong giggles happily.

“You got it bugga! I'll tell you your total at the window!” Sicheng hums softly.

Taeyong rolls up the window and grins as Taeil pulls up to the drive thru window. Taeil gets his wallet out and smiles brightly.

“Two double java chips and one white chocolate mocha for Taeyongie and company?” Sicheng giggles softly.

“Yes sir!” Taeil grins happily.

“Hey Yongie? Yuta said that you could borrow his unicorns and rainbows hoodie sometime,” Sicheng grins.

Taeyong squeals from the backseat and giggles.

“How much do I owe you hun?” Taeil asks Sicheng.

“Nothing. My manager apparently knows you, so he comped it,” Sicheng giggles.

“Oh? Well tell them I said thank you,” Taeil smiles as he takes the drinks from Sicheng.

“I will. Have a good day! I'll see you tomorrow!” Sicheng waves as he closes the window.

Taeil drives off then drives home. Taeyong hums softly and wiggles his butt happily. Once the three males get home and inside, they finally pass out their drinks. Taeil screams when he sees his cup.

“KIM FUCKING DOYOUNG!” Taeil screams and gets his phone out.

“What's wrong Taeil hyung?” Taeyong asks shyly.

“Do you remember that guy I told you about? He was younger than you, but was in my grade?” Taeil asks the two boys.

“Yes I do. You said he was super duper pretty and wonderful! You said he didn't like you though because he kept glaring at you,” Donghyuck smiles at Taeil.

“He just gave me his number!” Taeil grins happily.

“Awh! That’s awesome!” Taeyong giggles and smiles.

“So what about you and Jaehyun hm?” Taeil smirks at Taeyong.

“I’ve known a boy for a whole day and you two start planning my wedding,” Taeyong giggles softly and shakes his head.

“You literally had your ass spread and ready for him the moment you saw him,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Taeyong.

“KISS MY LEFT NUT!” Taeyong screeches, his eyes turning a deep pink.

“Someone’s embarrassed!” Donghyuck smiles at Taeyong and hugs him.

“You can actually suck Mark’s dick,” Taeyong throws a pillow near him and giggles.

“What if I did?” Donghyuck smirks and sips his coffee.

“Nasty ass,” Taeil shakes his head and texts Doyoung.

Taeyong hums softly and wiggles his butt before sipping his drink. He sits on the couch while pulling out his notebook. He begins to work on his ideas for his project with Jaehyun.  
While working on his ideas, he began to get lost in thought while thinking of Jaehyun. Taeyong didn’t notice his eyes becoming heavy. He lays his head on the pillows and starts to fall asleep. Donghyuck slowly slips Taeyong’s phone from his hand. He shakes his head and smiles brightly. He already had a photo of Jaehyun and him set as his lock screen. Donghyuck puts Taeyong’s phone on the charger and shakes his head. Taeyong wasn’t waking up until tomorrow morning.

-Saturday-

Taeyong was left alone. Donghyuck and Taeil had gone to the store without him, only because Taeyong wanted to look his best for Jaehyun today. Taeyong hums softly as he gets out of the shower. He brushes his hair then brushes his teeth. Taeyong sings along to his music while getting dressed. There was a knock at the door making Taeyong groan.

“Why do they have to He-Man everything to where they can’t open the door?” Taeyong opens the door and gasps slightly.

Taeyong’s eyes turn a bright yellow in alarm as he sees Jaehyun and Mark. Taeyong slams the door shut in alarm then calls Donghyuck crying.

“Taeyong what’s wrong?” Donghyuck asks freaking out.

“Jaehyun and Mark came early. He saw my eyes change colors,” Taeyong cries hard and sits on the couch.

“Oh sweetheart. We are pulling into the driveway right now. Can you go into your room for me pumpkin?” Donghyuck asks softly.

“Y-Yes. I’m gonna hang up and play music. Bye Hyuck,” Taeyong ends the call and runs up the stairs to his room.

Taeyong begins to blast the music and curls into a ball.

“Hey Jaehyun? Mark? Can I talk to you two inside?” Donghyuck smiles at the two.

“Yeah of course. Is Taeyong okay?” Jaehyun asks as the three males walk inside.

Donghyuck takes them to the couch and grabs his contacts container. Donghyuck looks at them and bites his lip.

“What do you two think about aliens?” Donghyuck bites his lip.

“Aliens? I think they’re cool as hell. I love space and I know without a doubt that aliens exist,” Mark smiles brightly at Donghyuck.

“I think that aliens look like us though. They might have a few peculiarities that make them different, but I believe that they are just like us,” Jaehyun smiles at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck takes his contacts out of his eyes and puts them back into their container. Donghyuck looks at them making his eyes go from their natural deep orange, to a deep green  
signifying hope. Mark looks at Donghyuck slightly shocked but the male grins nonetheless. Donghyuck’s eyes turn a bright orange for happiness. Donghyuck grabs a paper then slides it across his hand. Neon green beads of blood drip out of the thin cut.

“Aliens,” Jaehyun looks at Donghyuck.

“Taeyong and I both are,” Donghyuck bites his lip.

Jaehyun runs up the stairs to where Taeyong’s room is located. Jaehyun sees the room decorated with a soft purple door and a whiteboard with ‘Taeyongie’ on it in blue. Jaehyun  
knocks on the door and bites his lip.

“Taeyong? It’s me. Can we talk please?” Jaehyun bites his lip and sighs.

“Why? So you can beat me up and laugh at me?” Taeyong opens the door and sniffles.

“I’d rather kiss you and cuddle you then hurt you baby,” Jaehyun looks at Taeyong.

Taeyong’s eyes turn a bright orange as he hugs Jaehyun happily.

“I don’t want to hurt you Taeyong. You’re so beautiful, ethereal, and just amazing Taeyong. I could never hate you,” Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong. 

“Promise me that you're not going to make fun of me?” Taeyong asks sniffling.

“I promise you Yongie. You're beautiful. Inside and out,” Jaehyun smiles at Taeyong.

“Do you swear by that Jung Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks the older male.

Jaehyun nods his head and smiles. Taeyong leans up and kisses Jaehyun's cheek softly.

“ARE YOU TWO FUCKING OR CAN WE COME IN?!” Donghyuck screams as he walks inside the room.

“Oh Jaehyun! Harder!” Taeyong sits on Jaehyun's lap.

“Baby I wouldn't do that,” Jaehyun groans into Taeyong's ear.

“Why not?” Taeyong looks at his friend.

“I just wouldn't,” Jaehyun dips his head in and nips at Taeyong's neck.

“Ew what the hell,” Donghyuck laughs as he grabs their project supplies.

“Are we allowed to ask you guys like your past?” Mark asks shakily.

“Yes of course!” Donghyuck smiles Taeyong begins to paint what the early planet looked like.

“What planet did you guys come from?” Jaehyun asks smiling brightly.

“We came from a planet that's light years away. The planet called Xena. We were sent in pods with only a few other survivors. By the time our pods reached here, this planet was already in full swing,” Taeyong hums softly while Jaehyun helps paint the huge styrofoam ball.

“Besides your blood being neon green, and your eyes changing colors, what else makes you different?” Mark asks causing Donghyuck and Taeyong to blush.

“I..uhm…,” Donghyuck blushes more at the thought.

“Our créme de la penis is slightly blue,” Taeyong starts working on the poster board blushing.

“YOUR SPERM IS BLUE?!” Jaehyun screeches and looks at his friend in shock.

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong blushes a deep red.

“I'll have to see that sometime,” Mark smirks at Donghyuck.

“Ew?” Taeyong giggles and continues to work on the project.

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong and smiles. His little space prince. The only person he could ever want. The rest of their night was spent eating snacks, watching movies, and star gazing. Taeyong looks over at Jaehyun and smiles.

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong aks shyly.

“Yes?” Jaehyun turns and looks at Taeyong.

“Will you be my earth prince?” Taeyong asks smiling brightly.

“Only if you'll be my space prince,” Jaehyun grins at the male.

Taeyong leans in and presses his lips to Jaehyun's. Jaehyun kisses back while smiling brightly. Since then, they were inseparable.


End file.
